halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 __TOC__ Extremist Branches Thanks for the thought, but I like it as it is. It's more flexible, at least for me. LieutenantDavies 12:54, 28 October 2008 (UTC) 28 Oct. 2008 I am assuming that TGL will be starting soon? Just out of curiosity What does the KAC in your sig stand for? Is it an acronym of some kind? :I know what its a actonym for, but I am not allowed to tell XD IT COMES TO OM NOM NOM None of your female junior naval officers are safe. Om nom Hello<\\> FILE = SUCCESS Hello, I'm Alexis. My code is ALX 0225-1. I am responsible for Maintenance in the Yeti 3 Ship Facility. I don't mean to bore you, but I have to say that every time I meet someone new. {GIGGLING(?)} I'm 3 years old. Will you be my friend? END Hello there, I'm Alexis. | 20:58, 29 October 2008 (UTC) <\\> SOAR Body Armor Where did you find that awesome body armor? Could i possibly use SOAR in Arras? [[United Nations Space Command (Conflict)|'''We are descended in blood and in spirit from revolutionists and rebels]] [[United Colony Command|'Men and women who dare to dissent from accepted doctrine']] [[User: Delta Team Curt|'As their heirs, may we never confuse honest dissent with disloyal subversion.']]' Thank you This is very cool. Thanks for the congrats, you beat me to it myself. I just logged on for the first time in days and am struggling to get up to date. Vampirians Do you think this artcile is good. I know it needs something,and I have been trying to put a infobox,but Im not sure what else to put. What should I put on it? Was anything missing that might have been needed? Reveille ship Is UNSC Memorial Part of Battlegroup Apache? or is it just another ship? Move What is the move option for.Eaite'Oodat 18:32, 1 November 2008 (UTC) could you move the name to be Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor.Eaite'Oodat 18:39, 1 November 2008 (UTC) How does the Mark V(S) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor article look?Eaite'Oodat 18:55, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks i thought i should make a way to make the ODSTs helmat look canon.Eaite'Oodat 19:06, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Do you still want the 17th ODST Unit to participate in AvS or no.Eaite'Oodat 20:18, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Unggoy Skirmish Side Factions weapons and Vehicles. I noticed on your Side Factions article that you needed weapons and vehicles. I have some on my own article,Conflicts that are free use(ones from me), so if you wish to use any of them then you have my permission to use them. Question How do my few articles look so far, if you don't know their names here are links. Project:Rouge Freelancers http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Program:_Rouge_Freelancer Freelancer Battle Armor http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Freelancer_Battle_Armor Agent Chicago And of course Allen Drakford Grammer How is the grammer bad in my article Program: Rouge Freelancer article.Alpha 115 12:38, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Custom Edition Hey i was wondering if you played Halo Custom Edition as on a server list i saw ur name Subtank. Im just wondering (i aint a stalker) Regards I was just wondering as i played it heavily during the summer Btw do u have xfire? Regards Can i add you? or is that "too social" Regards Kick-Start Hey, I'd love to! But, I'd need some details first... ya know, the who/what/where/how bit. I can totally do it though. It should be fun getting some carnage in. Thanks much! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:32, 11 November 2008 (UTC) RP:The Grave's Legacy I'm assuming that the UNSC forces are not to show up until you give the go ahead (like Ajax did with the UNSC reinforcements at Kanna). I'm just checking to make sure that's the case. Instinct Virus Tell me if you like this new disease. It is hardcore and you never want to catch it. I was doing most of my research yesterday,but I had to get off of my computer to eat dinner. If you want to help me fix it up we could put the double property template and work on it? Oh Yeah I've noticed TGL doesn't have an area for people to list their characters, like Kanna had. Are you planning on starting one. I liked Kanna's model, so the first two characters my character list would look like this: *James Warren **Faction: UNSC Civilian **Unit:N/A **Equipment/Vehicles: Fireman's Axe, M6D Pistol (aquired later), M-90 Shotgun (aquired later), BR-55 Battle Rifle (aquired later), M-41 Rocket Launcher (aquired later) *Ross East **Faction/Service: UNSC Air Force **Unit: UNSCAF 3rd "Canadian Volunteer" Squadron **Equipment/Vehicles: F/A 712 Scimitar Multirole Fighter, M6D Pistol Also, I am taking the point of view of both a survivor and a few UNSC personell (the same ones as in the original TGL) Please unblock me Hi I couldn't figere out how to message you on halopeida and I didn't want to sockpuppet. So anyway why haven't you unblocked at least one of my accounts because you said 3 days and I am still blocked.03:12, 13 November 2008 (UTC)Troy027 SPECOPS RP Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 16:39, 14 November 2008 (UTC) TGL: UNSC Has the UNSC been dispatched to New Hope yet? If not, please tell me when so I can get SPARTAN-141 and Colton Jackson ready to put the ''Trafalgar plotline underway. Ross East is now headed toward Berensys. Please let me know if I missed a New Hope reference or if there is something else that needs to be changed? Eh. I prefer to keep Jackson's hijacking/141 and 621-ED's deployment to the Trafalgar an internal thing. 091 is on a special detachment, Kilo-Six, if i'm correct. I'll talk to him about that, but I need a go ahead for when the UNSC arrives so I can actually start off that plotline, and because most of my character's stories revolve around the UNSC deployment to New Hope. I was planning to have Ross East redirected to attack Flood Forces on New Hope when the UNSC finds out about them. Also, the as for my survivors, are PTI SFU soldiers under orders to kill anything that moves, flood or civilian? I'm a bit confused as to how the posting system works in TGL, clarification?? -- The State(Decrees and Law)( ) 15:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Tango Golf Lima Dear Subtank, AR and I managed to get in touch through AIM to discuss the RP. Is it possible that we could all meet and discuss the RP? Could you create some kind of anonymous AIM account that doesn't disclose any of your info and we could all go through? I would be very interested in making my posts contribute and conform to the intended plotline of the RP. Thanks. :) Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:16, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey i thought we were allowed to question canon. Ajax 013 hasn't addressed a very real problem with his article. I am giving him the chance to fix it. There can't be two SPARTAN-013s. One of the two must be referenced differently or deleted entirely. In my article, Spartan II Laser, on the talk page, I have asked people to question it further if there were any problems, but no one has! I believe that I have addressed and fixed all problems with the article, and have asked people to remove the unrealistic and disputed parts of the article, but they haven't done that either. Thus, I figure that the only way to do it then would be to remove it myself. I am even giving people a fair warning that I am going to if there are no further problems. If there is a different way to go about this, then lease tell me. Grave's Legacy Invite? I'd like to requisition an invite. Largely because I've never put Wisp in a confrontation with the Flood before. He would be among the 5 Special Reconnaissance Service Operatives, though likely not in charge of them. As of yet, as far as I can tell, ONI hasn't gotten involved, and none of the operatives have been introduced or referenced. Stupid... forgot my siggy. Chimeraman2 21:13, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Subtank! I am Sona 'Demal, known as Arbiter116 on Halopedia. You may have remembered me as the person who told you your "quote" was poking onto the page. Anyway. I wanted to ask you, where do we submit our fanon? I mean, there is the "List of fanon" page, but where do you specifically tell the story as it is...a story? Cuz I've only seen brief summaries of them on that page. -Sona 'Demal Re: Re: Tango Golf Lima Dear Subtank, Glad to hear. :) One of my AIM names is Synaptobrevin - we can go from there haha. :) Keep in touch!! I'd like to get a chance to talk to you before the RP continues. I already sent the document to AR. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:03, 18 November 2008 (UTC) sorry I missed you before Dear Subtank, It would be appreciated if we could speak at some point or another regarding integration of my prologue in part or in whole to the RP — looks like everyone's posting so I want to get cracking hahahaha. :) It would be nice to establish a unified base for everyone to understand and run on. Hope you're feeling better. :) Best regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 16:52, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry to hear about the flu ... that sucks haha. But the up side is that you're in bed all way (always a plus), with the laptop (a plus plus), so I'd actually rather be in your shoes right now. =P You lazy brits hahaha. Well, hopefully can get in touch with you later!! Let me know if my drafted prologue is acceptable. If it's not, I'd be glad to scrap it — please don't feel embarrased — I'd be glad to do whatever I can to further the RP, not hinder your plans. Now get out of bed and do something useful. Like Halo. =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:50, 18 November 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I was wondering, may I please use SPARTAN-002 in your RP? -- Sgt. johnsonArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-002 (Sgt.johnson) 01:43, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Permission Can I reference your PhadeTech article in one of mine, in which the company would be responsible for the manufacture of a destroyer-class ship? Sierra 003 Thanks Sierra 003 Sangheili Do you like the Sangheili? Well,please dont get mad at me for this. It explains why on its talkpage,so dont loathe me. Sarathos Invite Mammoth Could you elaborate, please? Sierra 003 RP:The Grave's Legacy‎ - major aesthetic changes Dear Subtank, In conjunction with the impression of liberty I got from you on the IRC, I went ahead to make some aesthetic header changes to the project page. Please check them out and feel free to revert. Just thought it'd give a cool unique air. I'd also be interested in finalizing the fundamental plot behind it, so we can get all the roleplayers and ourselves on the same page. Would be interested in speak with you at unascertained time tomorrow. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 00:46, 20 November 2008 (UTC) UNSC Forces in TGL Has the supercarrier UNSC Judicator arrived at Brensys yet, so I can start deploying my forces? RE: The Grave's Legacy and the Path to Enlightenment Dear Subtank, Thanks!! :) I'm very flattered by your comments. I did spend some time to write, but was very pleased that you developed the framework so I could enjoy writing something with some meaning again haha. Uhh, a few questions to speak to you about — I understand that I'm taking an extreme amount of liberty writing the backstory whiel you and AR are the co-moderators of the RP, so please tell me when I've gone too far and should roll back. Furthermore, in conjunction with what we discussed yesterday as a way to further the plot of the RP, is it possible that I take a minor moderatory role in some official capacity? I would like to make a somewhat audacious plot twist in the story that I believe will considerably accelerate the plot of TGL and I think will go along with what we were discussing. Thanks re: the header. It was fun to make :) Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:57, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :Addendum: Knowing that you wrote the Special Operations Aviation Reconnaissance article, I made a character in one of my posts a special-operations aviator in the unit. Would you mind if we did an exchange, if you accepted my character as a member of your unit, and I add a tinny bit to the SOAR page and integrate your SOAR into my UNSCSOCOM page? Thnx! :) Please lemme know about my previous msg to u. Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 14:15, 20 November 2008 (UTC)